User blog:BSeibaaB/Ashoka
||2}} |jname = アショーカ王 |stars = 5 |image = |aka = Ashoka the Great, King Asoka |id = SB01 |cost = 16 |atk = 1,242/10,327 |hp = 1,956/17,599 |gatk = 12,653 |ghp = 19,226 |voicea = Miyano Mamoru (Hopefully lol) |illus = とみすずhttps://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?id=4054895 |attribute = Man |growthc = Linear |starabsorption = 105 |stargeneration = 16% |npchargeatk = 0.56% |npchargedef = 3% |deathrate = 21.6% |alignment = Lawful・Neutral |gender = m |traits = Humanoid, Male, Servant, King, Riding, Weak to Enuma Elish |cc = QQABB |qhits = 5 |ahits = 3 |bhits = 2 |ehits = 3 |mlevel = 90 }} First Skill= Attack + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 11% |l3 = 12% |l4 = 13% |l5 = 14% |l6 = 15% |l7 = 16% |l8 = 17% |l9 = 18% |l10 = 20% |2leveleffect = Star Rate + |2l1 = 30% |2l2 = 32% |2l3 = 34% |2l4 = 36% |2l5 = 38% |2l6 = 40% |2l7 = 42% |2l8 = 44% |2l9 = 46% |2l10 = 50% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Second Skill= Buster + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 21% |l3 = 22% |l4 = 23% |l5 = 24% |l6 = 25% |l7 = 26% |l8 = 27% |l9 = 28% |l10 = 30% |2leveleffect = Defence + |2l1 = 10% |2l2 = 11% |2l3 = 12% |2l4 = 13% |2l5 = 14% |2l6 = 15% |2l7 = 16% |2l8 = 17% |2l9 = 18% |2l10 = 20% |c1 = 9 |c6 = 8 |c10 = 7 }} |-| Third Skill= Revives with |l1 = 100 HP |l2 = 150 HP |l3 = 250 HP |l4 = 300 HP |l5 = 450 HP |l6 = 500 HP |l7 = 650 HP |l8 = 700 HP |l9 = 900 HP |l10 = 1000HP |2leveleffect = Stars + |2l1 = 10 |2l2 = 12 |2l3 = 14 |2l4 = 16 |2l5 = 18 |2l6 = 20 |2l7 = 22 |2l8 = 24 |2l9 = 26 |2l10 = 30 |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} Noble Phantasm Rank A= |overchargeeffect = Increases own Attack for 1 turn. Charges own NP Gauge. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = Attack + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 30% |c3 = 40% |c4 = 50% |c5 = 60% |2chargeeffect = NP + |2c1 = 10% |2c2 = 12.5% |2c3 = 15% |2c4 = 17.5% |2c5 = 20% }} |-| Ascension |5}} |12 = |5}} |13 = |5}} |21 = |5}} |22 = |5}} |23 = |5}} |24 = |5}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |5}} |33 = |5}} |41 = |5}} |42 = |5}} |43 = |5}} |44 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |12 = |5}} |13 = |5}} |21 = |5}} |22 = |5}} |23 = |5}} |24 = |5}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |5}} |33 = |5}} |41 = |5}} |42 = |5}} |43 = |5}} |44 = |5}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |5}} |53 = |5}} |61 = |5}} |62 = |5}} |63 = |5}} |64 = |5}} |71 = |6}} |81 = |6}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Notes *The image was taken from Zerochan (https://www.zerochan.net/1709533) but I don't know if I credited the correct person so, if any of you found the correct guy/gal to credit...do tell me. *Hopefully I've done Ashoka some justice...oof Category:Blog posts